RWBY Assasination Classroom (I need a name for it Help!)
by ClockRose
Summary: As the students of Beacon came out of the rubble of their treasured school they wondered the same thing; 'What the he'll just happened' They expected some sort of damage to befall them. Something. Anything! There was no way there anything could protect them against a building! The T.T.T. tower at that! Honestly what just happened? Look inside for the rest. Bolded and slanted.


The tower had just collapsed. The rubel lay everywhere and there seemed to be bodies of the young huntsmen and huntresses everywhere but if you looked closely they were still breathing and alive. They only seemed to be nocked out and if you looked even closer you could see an almost invisible strings covering them along with some red rose petals scattered around them, especially the bigger campus of students.

There was a girl standing a few feet, roughly six feet in front of the demolished building, looking over her shoulder. She was wearing a red and black lacy skirt that wasn't too frilly as to restrict her movement. She also had on a black long sleeve top with red lace at the end and a red collar at the neck. She dawned a matching cape, and red and black combat steal toed boots. She also wore black legging to complete her look. Her hair was a matching red and black. She had a flaming rose insignia on her belt as well.

 _'Thank Gods! They're fine. Didn't think I'd make it for them all. Now, where is that… that bastard!'_ Bitch was too personal to use on the women that were looking to kill innocents for some unknown reason. All the girl was waiting for was for her father to show so she could deal with the dirtbags that were looking to threaten her school.

"Mrs. Rose?" Some of the teachers and students were now pulling themselves from the rubble of there once great school. The girl looked over and saw that the man that had once looked so preteen, so regal and loving was now without his glasses. His silver hair tussled and wildly free form it's usual style. His once pristine green iconic outfit now riddled with holes and he seemed to have lost his blazer and scarf leaving him in just his green dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. He looked quite nice if Ruby was honest. "What's going on?"

Now that had the sixteen-year-old hunters laughing her ass off. _'He doesn't know something! What has Remnant come too?'_

"Not much Professor. Just waiting for some help. Are you okay? You don't have your glasses and you seemed to have scraped yourself up quite a bit."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Rose, but, what do you mean, 'Just waiting for help?"

"I'm waiting for my dad to get here so I don't need to worry about the legal aspects should I end up killing them," She nodded towards the newly compleat Fall Maiden, her mint green lovesick underling, and her personal silver metallic assassin, "and try to be taken to court or imprisoned for such actions."

Ozpin, to his credit, was quite impressed with the way she had worded her response, but he was cured about how Tiy could keep his youngest from being incarcerated. "I see, but… what would Tiy know about keeping you from being put in jail?"

"Hmm," the silvered eyed girl hummed, "Tiy isn't-"

"Ruby!" yelled a voice behind the girl. When Ozpin looked he saw a man with incredibly spiky black hair running over to them. "You okay? I got your message about the school coming down around your heads. Didn't think you literally meant it was coming down. I called your mother when I heard you mumble something about killing someone. Sounded like you were really going to do it this time. Please tell me you haven't," the man spoke to his youngest student sounding a little out of breath. Now that Ozpin had a good look at the man he could see that he had a fair complexion showing he did not work outside that often but he did have stress lines in his eyes showing that his job constantly had him on edge. He also saw the man was also wearing a black and white suit. Ozpin also got the feeling that this man was used to giving orders and those orders were followed to a T. Though what was most confusing to him was the fact that this man was claiming Summer Rose, whom he knew for a fact to be her mother, was alive. This was making his head spin.

"I'm sorry, I don't seem to know who you are," Ozpin broke in.

"My name is Karasuma. Tadaomi Karasuma. You?" The man, Mr. Karasuma, asked seeming to be resisting reaching into his blazer for something.

Ozpin was going to answer his question but didn't get a chance as the new Fall decided to do that for him.

"Ozpin!" she shouted across the grounds of the once formerly glories school, "How are you hear? I killed you."

Ozpin seemed to be a little irritated at either being cut off, not getting a chance to answer, or just at hearing Cinder Fall's voice again.

"Well clearly, you didn't do as good as a job as you thought you had, Mrs. Fall. Although, now your name seems as though you chose it, or the irony of this situation is quite… funny? Yes, I'd have to say so. So, which is it? Did you choose the name, or did fate simply make it so?" He sounded almost, snarky? Was that the word to describe the way his voice was in that moment? It seemed that way to Ruby.

"Professor," Ruby addressed her headmaster.

"Yes Mrs. Rose?" the man turned back to her.

"I know you'll probably try to stop me, so just a warning, stay out of my way," she stared the older man down.

"What do you me- No! Out of all the stupid crap you instigate with your team! No!" Ozpin had lived many lives, but the fact that one of his favorites, yes he had favorites, was about to start a fight with a Maiden and two of her followers not to mention the amount of Grimm around, this was essentially suicide for the young girl.

"Don't think you could stop her if you wanted," A new voice told Ozpin.

The voice had come from a woman in a red cocktail dress. There was a slit that clearly went clean up to her hip. The low cut sweetheart neckline was beaded with pearls just where fabric met skin. Her golden blond hair was also in a messy bun that will make you think she was drunk if it weren't for her focused serious gaze. In her right hand, she held a gold sparkly clutch and matching heels. All in all, it made it extremely hard for Ozpin to keep his focus but he was.

"Looks like I did a good job dealing with this outfit then!" The new women clearly had stars in her eyes.

"Professor. Look away. She will kill you if she wants and it doesn't help that dad will help her. Look away before you make dad's hit list," the redhead grabbed the older mans arm and turned him to look away from the blond.

"See Karasuma! I told you this dress would be fine!" The blond was now turned to Mr. Karasuma looking quit triumph.

"Irina. Did you at least get your target?" he asked the blond, who Ozpin now knew her name to be Irina. She turned her back on the man and started to put her pointer fingers together a clear nervous tic. Her lip pouted and her voice sounded a bit childish.

"No. I was about to," she exclaimed turning back to Karasuma, "but you called and said that Ruge had called and sounded like she needed help, so I had to leave. Not an easy feat mind you! I had to get my hands dirty, and this dress. I'm really pissed abought getting the dress dirty. You better get the dry cleaning bill!"

 _'Wow. Turning on her boss like a wield fire. Hope she knows how to keep her job and what does she mean 'Ruge' called? Thought Ruby called him?'_ today was just getting more and more confusing to Ozpin. He was going to need a drink after this.

"I handle the bills! I always get the dry cleaning!"

"Just making it clear!" that had Ozpin putting two and two together.

"Is she your mom?" He turned and asked the girl next to him.

"Ya. She's a Bitch," she responded like people asked this on a regular basis.

"Ruby Rose! You do not call the women who raised and gave birth to you a Bitch!" Ozpin turned on the younger girl.

"Hold it! Stop! She didn't give birth to me. Summer did. And I called her a 'Bitch' because that's who she is. Her old class used to call her Bitch-Sensei and it just stuck. So hold it will ya?" her hands were held up to show she was not in anyway defensive.

"What?" Ozpin was seriously going to need a drink after tonight.

 **Hi! So, I decided to rewrite this. I do realize that it wasn't that clear before and I do apologize. I normally just use to get my ideas down so I don't lose them. Before I did not have the spell checker I have now. If you see any misspellings please let me know. I do know that it didn't catch some words when reading through it. Now just like before, I HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH! I do know how Summer, Tiy, Irina, and Karasuma are her parents. I do have a backstory about this. I do apologize if later it seems that Ruby and Ozpin are a thing. I'm used to running with the idea in my head I'm not doing that hear. He'll be more of a mentor/adopted family member. So please let me know how this is. ~ClockRose**


End file.
